<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you want to follow the alex claremont-diaz tag ? by themoonofwonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831285">do you want to follow the alex claremont-diaz tag ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonofwonderland/pseuds/themoonofwonderland'>themoonofwonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Tumblr, me being bored in quarantine, mention of henry pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonofwonderland/pseuds/themoonofwonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry found his old (secret) tumblr. Alex finds this very interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do you want to follow the alex claremont-diaz tag ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this the beginning of quarantine, probably at 3am, and It’s not the best but I found it again and figured, why not post it if it can distract someone for at least 2 minutes. English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex felt thankful. He was sitting on the floor, working on an assignement while his royal boyfriend was lying on his bed and playing with his hair. Mostly thankful to himself to have gotten his head out of his ass and realize how awesome Henry was. Henry was in America for some charity work and they were hanging out in Alex’s bedroom in the White House. Getting an appartment while Henry was here for organization work was still being discussed. Alex tried to pull the 'to concentrate on school better' card. His mom was buying none of his bullshit. Alex loved her. They still didn’t know how they would do later, being so involved in two very far away countries (well he, they hadn’t talked about it oh god no) but being able to live together, just the two of them, for a little while would be… it made Alex’s heart flutter. Take that Atlantic ocean.<br/>
Alex closed his laptop. He just finished his essay. He looked up to Henry, scrolling through his phone. Judging by the smile on his face, he was looking at something funny. </p>
<p>« What are you looking that? »</p>
<p>Henry startled, surprised. He blushed and quickly replied : « Nothing.»</p>
<p>« Doesn’t look like nothing to me. » Alex arched his eyebrows. </p>
<p>Henry didn’t add anything so Alex got up, flung himself on the bed next to him « Tell meeeee. »</p>
<p>« No. »</p>
<p>« Why? »</p>
<p>« Its embarassing. »</p>
<p>« H, babe, you do know it’s only gonna make me want to know even more right? »</p>
<p>Henry sighed. Calling him babe still helped him get his way, Alex thought smiling. </p>
<p>« I found my old tumblr. »</p>
<p>« You had a tumblr? » Alex almost screamed.</p>
<p>« Sshhhhh if someone hears you I will have to have them kill. » Then he added in a whisper : « A secret tumblr. »</p>
<p>« This is wonderful » Alex said, an expression of pure bliss on his face. </p>
<p>« Yes, and I’m trying to find out how to delete it. »</p>
<p>It was like Henry had just announced the end of the world. Alex could already hear insects. The flood was coming, the floor opening up. </p>
<p>« YOU CAN’T DO THAT? IT’S…IT’S… ROYAL HISTORICAL MONUMENT! »</p>
<p>« My tumblr is a monument? </p>
<p>« YES. » And he threw himself at Henry to grab the phone. </p>
<p>Quickly, this became a mess. Nobody could have told who were where. They were a giant limb ball screaming uncoherent words. Fortunately for Alex, height is not a problem lying down. And he had a few tricks up his sleeves. He started kissing his boyfriend who seemed to forget about the phone and leaned into it. He hooked his arm around Alex’s neck and melted into his lips. Alex found the buttons of his shirt and slidded one of his hand inside. The kiss soon became heated but Alex hadn’t lost sight of his goal. His hand carefully slid down across Henry’s arm, until he reached his hand and ….</p>
<p>« MY PHONE.» Yelled Henry. </p>
<p>Alex had retreated behind his desk and was scrolling down the tumblr, trying to find something juicy. He did not go through all this just to find out Henry only reblogged some poetry. Well, Alex did trust himself to find something to make fun of Henry no matter what. And page 3, he did.</p>
<p>« Is that… pictures of ME? »</p>
<p>« No. »</p>
<p>« It does look like me. »</p>
<p>« Well it isn’t.»</p>
<p>« There is my name at the bottom. »</p>
<p>« A common mistake. »</p>
<p>Alex looked at Henry who, even if he could lie better, would have been given away by his red face. He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>« I’m sure you did it too. » he mumbled.</p>
<p>« Well, for research. »</p>
<p>« Research? »</p>
<p>« You know to print and throw darts at. »</p>
<p>« Didn’t you have a poster for that? » He said with a devilish smile.</p>
<p>« Shut up. »  June had snitched. Alex was still planning his revenge . It would be cruel. </p>
<p>Henry sighed and accepted his fate, knowing Alex wouldn’t let it go. The afternoon was spent  digging up some very interesting posts, « How did nobody knew you were gay? » «It was a secret tumblr for a reason Alex. » until Henry had to leave, some appearance scheduled for the day after, on the other side of The United States. </p>
<p>Twenty minutes alone and Alex already missed his boyfriend, and missed messing with him. So he tweeted.<br/>
As soon as he did, he got a text from Henry (of course this dork had his notifs on) :</p>
<p>-ALEX YOU CAN’T TWEET THAT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>@alexclaremontdiaz<br/>
any self insert fanfics about me in 2016 was probably written by Henry, trust me on that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I almost used the excuse of trying to find out if casey wrote alex’s twitter handle to reread rwrb again, almost. And deciding to just use his name was a long and intense reflection trust me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>